


I can't keep feeling like this

by Bahar1182



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Endgame did and didn't happen, F/F, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin is a bitch, Pregnancy, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scott is a Good Friend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere grandmaster
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: این دقیقا بعد اونجرز ۱ اتفاق میفتهالبته اتفاقات تا اونجرز ۴ هم هستن ولی تو یه تایملاین دیگه(اصلا تمام بدبختیا از همونجا شروع میشه)راگناروک و دارک ورلد هرگز اتفاق نیفتادن(چون من به فریگا نیاز دارم) ولی اولتران و سیویل وار سر جاشونناودین ایز ان اسهول





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> این فیک خیلی یهو از فلاف به ترسناک تغییر حالت میده حواستون باشه😂😂😂

به مرد جلوی روشون خیره شدن. لبخند دوستانهای داشت ولی حرفاش و چشماش اصلا دوستانه نبودن.  
سیف از پشت به فاندرال(که پشت ستونها قایم شدهبود و یواشکی گوش میکرد) نزدیک شد: قضیه چیه؟  
صدای فاندرال از چیزی که میتونست باشه آرومتر بود: طولانیه. این خیلی حرف میزنه. خلاصشو میخوای؟ میگه اگه لوکی رو بهش ندیم جنگ میکنه.  
سیف: ها؟! اصلا کی هست این؟ و چرا لوکی؟  
_چرا لوکی..._  
فاندرال با خودش فکر کرد. اگه اون لوکی رو میشناخت میدونست کسی به غیر از فریگا و ثور اون رو عزیز نمیدونه. نه در گذشته و نه حالا که چیزی بیشتر از به خلافکار نیست.  
شاید با ثور پدرکشتگی داشت؟ ولی ثور اونجا نبود و معلوم نبود کی برگرده.  
ملکه؟ ولی به نظر نمیومد از قبل آشنایی داشته باشن.  
-خودش رو _گرندمستر_ صدا میزنه. و به نظر خیلی قدرتمند میاد ولی نمیدونم چی توی این پیرمرد پرحرف میتونه باشه که آزگارد رو تهدید کنه.  
جواب سوالای توی ذهنشون به واکنش لوکی بستگی داشت.  
***********  
-ها؟!  
البته که اودین فریگا رو فرستادهبود با لوکی حرف بزنه.  
آهی کشید: لوکی، میدونم یهوییه و من اگه جای تو بودم احتمالا بدتر واکنش نشون میدادم... ولی تو باهوشی. فکر کنم خودتم خوب میدونی تنها چارته برای اینکه بقیه عمرتو اینجا نگذرونی.  
با وجود اینکه خوشش نمیومد اعتراف کنه، لوکی واقعا باهوش ترین عضو خونواده بود.  
همون روزی که عاشق اودین شد تمام زرنگی و هوشش رو از دست داد، و پدر و پسر هردوشون احمقای عشق جنگ بودن. حتی ثور انقدر احمق بود که هنوز اودینو بهترین پدر دنیا بدونه.(ثور فقط یه بچه عضلهایه. اینو دیگه کل آزگارد قبول دارن.)  
به لوکی خیره موند. از شوک سکوت کردهبود و نمیتونست چیزی بگه.  
و یا این چیزی بود که فریگا فکر میکرد. در حقیقت ذهن لوکی داشت با سرعت دیوانهواری موقعیت سنجی میکرد.  
آیا واقعا از اینجا بودن بهتر بود؟ چرا این... گرندمستر اونو میخواست؟ شاهزاده سقوط کرده به چه دردش میخورد؟  
به عنوان جنگجو میخواستش؟ شایدم برده. ولی مطمئنا غولی به این کوچکی ارزش زیادی نداشت. داشت؟  
-وقتی گفت منو میخواد... دقیقا منظورش چی بود؟  
فریگا سعی کرد لبخند بزنه: امممم... همسری.  
اون کلمه سریع خودش رو توی ذهن لوکی به ماشین جوجه کشی تغییر داد.  
یکی از بزرگان کهکشان. البته که بچش میتونست انقدر قدرتمند باشه که بدنش نتونه مقاومت کنه و از بین بره.  
ولی بدن فراست جاینتها دقیقا برای محافظت از بچه در هر شرایطی طراحی شدهبود. اصلا دلیل زندهموندن لوکی با وجود جثه ریزش همون بود. مهم نیست چهطوری، نوزاد هرگز نمیشکست.  
فریگا سریعا متوجه شد لوکی به چی فکر میکنه: اوه عزیزم...  
لوکی گوش نمیداد. بزرگ کهکشان. کشتنش چقدر سخت بود؟ قرار بود با لوکی چهطور برخورد کنه؟  
آیا ثور خبر داشت؟  
احتمالا داشت. مطمئنا خوشحال بود که از شرش خلاص میشه.  
لوکی نیشخند زد. فکر بدی نبود. اگه گرندمستر به آزگارد حمله میکرد و ثور و اودین رو میکشت...  
فریگا رو هم میکشت!  
نه نه نه! فکر بدی بود.  
فریگا، انگار که ذهنش رو خونده باشه، بهش نزدیکتر شد و بغلش کرد و مثل بچگیهاش شروع به زمزمه کرد:  
Little child  
Be not afraid...

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> لوکی روی ساکار فرود میاد

لوکی از شیشههای سفینه به بیرون نگاه کرد. اون... محل.. بیشتر شبیه یه آشغالدونی بزرگ بود. اونقدر که حتی نمیشد یه سیاره صداش کرد.  
داخل شهر هم زیاد بهتر به نظر نمیومد. ساختمونای کوتاه و بلند نامنظم کنار هم چیده شده و خیابونای تنگی رو تشکیل داده بودن. حتی ترکیب رنگهای ساختمونا کنار هم زشت بود.  
و یه آسمون خراش وسط شهر میدرخشید. شاید تنها چیز قشنگ درباره اون محل بود.(خب... نمیشد قشنگ صداش زد. ولی بهتر از بقیه بود.)  
مشخص بود اونجا محل زندگی گرندمستره.  
سفینه داخل ساختمون فرود اومد. در کمال تعجب فرود آروم و سبکی بود اونم بین اون همه دروازه عجیب غریب.  
سیف رو همراه لوکی فرستادهبودن. معلوم نبود این مجازات کدومشونه ولی لوکی خوشحال بود که قرار نیست قیافه اونو دیگه ببینه.(سیف هم دقیقا همین نظرو داشت، شاید یه جایی یه زمانی این دوتا میتونستن دوستای خوبی بشن. Just saying)  
لوکی تشریفات لازم برای ورود یه پرنس رو نداشت. عملا برخورد اودین باهاش مثل زندانیای بود که از زندانی به زندان دیگه منتقل میشد. بهش دستبند زدهبودن و با گلوبند نقرهای جادوش خنثی شده بود.(نه همهش. اودین هنوز اونقدر احساس پدری داشت که لوکی رو مثل یه هیولا به خونه بخت(!) نفرسته. پس لوکی هنوز اونقدری جادو داشت تا آبی نشه)  
وقتی پیاده شدن صدایی از پشت سر تقریبا فریاد کشید: وای خدای من! کی بهتون اجازه داده بهش دستبند بزنین؟ پرنس آزگارد و شاه یوتن هایم رو اینجوری مثل زندانیا اوردین که چی بشه؟  
لوکی تقریبا لبخند زد. شاه. ولی لبخندش رو سریعا خورد و به سمت صدا برگشت.  
’پس این گرندمستره.‘  
مرد از لوکی قدبلندتر و هیکلیتر بود. نه مثل ثور ولی همچنان~ حتی بین رداهای بلند و بدشکلش مشخص بود.  
گرندمستر رو به سیف کرد: پس منتظر چی هستی؟ دستاشو باز کن!  
سیف تقریبا جا خورد ولی کاری که بهش گفته شدهبود رو انجام داد.  
گرندمستر به سمت لوکی اومد و دستاش رو توی دستاش گرفت: واو... میبینی؟ این دستای نرم و زیبا نباید دربند باشن.  
زمزمه کرد: خب... بیشتر مواقع.  
احتمالا لوکی جزو محدود آزگاردیهایی بود که منظورش رو میگرفت. سیف فقط با تعجب به نگاه کردن ادامه داد.  
-اوه. معذرت میخوام که خودمو... آه... معرفی نکردم.به من میگن گرندمستر.  
لوکی فقط ساکت موند. قرار نبود سازش کنه. نمیخواست سازش کنه!  
گرندمستر بهش چشمکی زد. دستش رو دور کمر لوکی گرفت و به سمت خودش کشوند: خب... تو، آآ... اسمت هرچی که هست، میتونی بری.  
و با دستاش(انگار که گربه رو پیشته میکرد:/) به سیف علامت رفتن داد.  
سیف خواست چیزی بگه که زنی جلوش ایستاد. قدکوتاه و عجیب بود و قیافش به شدت خسته میزد.  
خیلی خسته. خیلی خیلی خسته.  
انگار به خاطر چیزایی که روزانه تحمل میکرد حقوق کافی نمیگرفت.  
لوکی موفق نشد بفهمه سیف میخواست چی بگه و یا بین اون و زن خسته چی گذشت. گرندمستر کشیدش و با خودش برد.  
-واو اون... اون زنه مثل یه زندان بان میموند. میذارم توپاز باهاش تا کنه. میدونی، آه... من خوشحالم که تو تا اینجا راه اومدی.  
لوکی آروم به پشت سرش نگاه کرد تا مطمئن بشه در بسته شده. کنارشونم هیچ بادیگاردی نبود.  
-... ولی... ولی فکر نمیکنم از اینجاش آسون باشه. هست؟  
لوکی چاقوشو به محض تموم شدن حرف گرندمستر زیر گلوش گذاشت. گرندمستر فقط لبخند زد.  
لوکی اخم کرد: دستتو از روم بردار و این گلوبند مسخره رو هم یه کاریش بکن.  
-آه لوکی، عزیزم. واقعا خواستههای سختی داری. من... آه... من نمیتونم خودمو کنترل کنم و بدن زیباتو لمس نکنم.  
لوکی چاقو رو ثابت نگه داشتهبود. با اینحال یه چیزی باعث شد احساس کنه روی دست خودش کنترل نداره. خیلی زود دستش شل شد و چاقو ازش افتاد زمین.  
گرندمستر سرشو کنار گوش لوکی برد و زمزمه کرد: تو باید حواست به خودت جلوی کسایی که از خودت قویترن باشه.  
\- و تو باید حواست به بکآپ باشه!  
چاقوی دوم از زیر آستین لوکی سر خورد و توی سینه گرندمستر فرو رفت.  
لوکی عقب کشید: من احمق نیستم. تو این شرایطم تو از من قویتری. ولی همیشه یه راهی هست تا...  
نتونست جملشو تموم کنه. گرندمستر چاقو رو به آرومی از سینش بیرون اورد، انگار که یک خار کوچیکه. نه چاقویی که تا دسته توی قلبش فرو رفته.  
-لوکی، عزیزم. تو نمیدونی من چیا دارم و قادر به چه کاراییم. اگه راهی برای کشتن من داری امیدوارم بعدا بتونی امتحانش کنی. ولی فعلا راه بیا تا همه جا رو نشونت بدم.

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> لوکی بعد از اولین روزش تو ساکار فقط میخواد ریلکس کنه

لوکی به گردن برهنهش دست کشید. یا اینکه دیگه گلوبند رو نداشت هنوز احساس میکرد یه چیزی گردنشو فشار میده و محدودش میکنه.  
داخل حمام شد و به خودش اجازه داد تا مدتی استراحت کنه. آب داغ روی پوستش احساس خوبی میداد. بوی شامپو و بخار آب و زمین لیز.  
فرق زیادی با زندانش توی آزگارد نداشت. اونجا هم حمام خودشو داشت.  
ولی این... این متفاوت بود. _انگار که توی هوا مخدر باشه..._  
شایدم بود. ولی لوکی خسته بود. خستهتر از اون که درباره چیزی فکر کنه.  
خستهتر از اون که گاردشو نگه داره.  
نفس آرومی کشید و برای اولین بار بعد مدتها احساس کرد باری از رو دوشش داره برداشته میشه.  
جرات نداشت به خودش نگاه کنه ولی حس میکرد که دمای بدنش داره پایینتر میاد و پوستش تغییر میکنه. حالا که ذهنش راحت بود این حس خوبی میداد. حس ناآرومی که سالها دنبالش میکرد به آرومی توی بخار غیب شد.  
و حس آب داغ روی بدن _سردش_.  
انقدر درگیر بود که متوجه صدای در نشد. نه تا وقتی که دست کسی رو روی کمرش حس کرد و تقریبا از جا پرید.  
\- هیسسسس... اشکالی نداره. کاریت ندارم.  
صدا صدای گرندمستر بود. دستاش گرم و بزرگ بودن و آروم روی بدن لوکی حرکت میکردن.  
\- فقط میخواستم وقتی.... آه... وقتی ریلکس کردی ببینمت. این فرمت واقعا...  
بوسهای به گردن لوکی زد.  
’ _پس واقعا تو هوا یه دارویی هست...‘_ اولین چیزی بود که لوکی با خودش فکر کرد. ولی نتونست کاری کنه. فقط توی لمس گرندمستر خودشو باخت. اجازه داد دستها از شکمش پایینتر برن و همه چیزش رو برملا کنن.  
زیر آب گرم توی لمس و بوسهها غرق شد تا وقتی که شهوت جاشو به اثر دارو داد.  
از اونجا به بعد دیگه ذهنش چیز زیادی رو ثبت نکرد. فقط اینکه گرندمستر تا تخت حملش کرد و روش خیمه زد و بعد، فقط درد بود که بدنش رو به اجزای کوچیکتر خورد میکرد. صداها هم یادش بودن. صدای ناله خودش، صدای جیرجیر تخت و پرحرفیای گرندمستر.  
و بعد از اینکه همهچیز تموم شد، سیاهی مطلق.  
**********  
با حس خنکی روی بدنش از خواب بیدار شد. اول بوها بودن که بهش حجوم اوردن. _بوی رز._  
چشمهاش رو که باز کرد نور تقریبا کورش کرد. انقدر چشمهاش رو مالید تا به نور عادت کرد و با چشمای نیمهبازش گرندمستر رو شناخت.  
با به یاد اوردن شب قبل تقریبا به عقب پرید. پتو رو که دور خودش میپیچید متوجه شد هنوز آبیه.  
سریع خودش رو به حالت نرمالش برگردوند و به گرندمستر خیره شد.  
فقط لبخند زد: هی هی... نمیخواد انقدر بترسی. فکر میکردم تو هم دیشب لذت بردی.  
بزاقش رو قورت داد. صدای خودش توی ذهنش اکو شد  
 _”ان... ان... بیشتر... آه آره... تندتر...“_  
اسم توی ذهنش تکرار شد. **_ان دوی گست._**  
کی اسم گرندمستر رو رو پرسیدهبود و کی جواب گرفتهبود؟ یادش نمیومد.  
گرندمستر از جاش بلند شد: صبحونه رو از دست دادی ولی برای ناهار یه ساعت دیگه آماده باش. خودش میام دنبالت~  
*************  
بعد از رفتن گرندمستر لوکی مدتی فرصت داشت تا فکر کنه. احساس خستگی نمیکرد. یعنی گرندمستر کاری کردهبود؟  
نمیدونست.   
روی تخت پاهاشو توی شکمش جمع کرد و به فکر فرو رفت. چه راهی وجود داشت تا توی این یه ساعت رو مخ گرندمستر راه بره؟  
آروم از جاش بلند شد. روی مبل کنار تخت یه دست لباس سبز و سورمهای به چشم میخورد. حداقل مثل رداهای احمقانه گرندمستر نبود.  
لباسها رو پوشید و همونجا روی مبل نشست. چقدر گذشتهبود؟ شاید به زور ۱۵ دقیقه.  
در باز شد: لو-لو~! اومدم دنبالت!  
به قیافه گیج لوکی فقط لبخند زد: اوه از یه ساعت یکم گذشته! زمان اینجا چیز بامزهایه!  
لوکی یخ زد. _میتونست ذهنو بخونه_ ؟!  
وقتی جوابی نگرفت فهمید که احتمالا اینطور نیست.  
نیشخندی روی لبهاش نشست، دست گرندمستر رو گرفت و باهاش از اتاق به بیرون قدم گذاشت.

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> خب... اتفاقات پیش رو یکم یهویی تن داستانو از فلاف دارک میکنه  
> هرچی شد پای خودتونه😂😂😂

لوکی با ترس پاشو داخل اتاق گذاشت. یک ماه از اقامتش در ساکار میگذشت.  
بعد از مدتی از جنگ فیزیکی دست کشید و تصمیم گرفت به جنگ روانی بپردازه. چقدر طول میکشید تا گرندمستر جوری عصبانی بشه که بخواد طلافیشو جایی به غیر از تخت خواب(و هرجای دیگهای که یهویی دلش میخواست دستشو داخل شلوار لوکی ببره) سرش دربیاره؟  
توی پارتیهایی که صبح تا شب و شب تا صبح ادامه داشتن با هرکی میتونست لاس زد و نسبت به گرندمستر عمدا سرد بود.  
هرچقدر بیشتر ادامه میداد گرندمستر هم خشنتر میشد. از یه جایی به بعد لوکی خودش رو روی تخت با دست و چشمهای بسته پیدا میکرد.  
 _ولی کافی نبود_. این اعصاب لوکی رو خورد میکرد.  
اگه نمیتونست گرندمستر رو زیر پا بذاره و بالا بره میتونست سقوط کنه و اونو با خودش پایین بکشه.  
نقشش موفقیت آمیز بود. ولی نه به شکلی که توقع داشت.  
یکی از کسایی که توی مهمونی بی وقفه باهاش لاس میزد _دراگو_ بود.  
نژادش... معلوم نبود. ترکیب عجیبی از نژادهای مختلف فضایی با قیافه انسانی بود. مهربون بود و یکمم خجالتی.  
و اولین قربانی لوکی.  
وسط مهمونی از یقش کشید و به اتاق خودش و گرندمستر برد. حالا دیگه میدونست گرندمستر به بوها اهمیت میده. موندهبود چه حالی میشه اگه بوی یه مرد دیگه رو روی تختش حس کنه؟  
توی اون مدت شاید با ۲۰ نفر متخلف در جاهای مختلف برج خوابید. اکثرشون چندان لذت بخش نبودن.(منظورم اینه که... اونا آدمایی بودن که گول لوکی رو خوردهبودن و اونقدر احمق بودن تا زیر دماغ گرندمستر این کارو بکنن، چه توقعی میشه داشت؟)  
و حالا لوکی داشت با عصبانیت گرندمستر رو به رو میشد.  
دور تا دور اتاق با مردهایی که لوکی باهاشون خوابیدهبود، پر شدهبود.  
همشون زنده نبودن. وسط اتاق یه چیزی وجود داشت. یک دستگاه که معلوم نبود به چه درد میخوره.  
-لو-لو! این یه هدیه برای توئه! بیا... بیا جلو! از نزذیک نگاه کن!  
گرندمستر مثل بچهای که کاردستیش رو نشون میده ذوق زدهبود.  
لوکی قدمی به جلو برداشت. نه برای اینکه گرندمستر گفتهبود، بیشتر کنجکاوی شدید تحریکش میکرد.  
توپاز جسدی رو به سمت دستگاه کشوند. بدنش تقریبا از بین رفتهبود و هرلحظه ممکن بود بالا تنش روی زمین جا بمونه. ولی لوکی تشخیصش داد.  
 _دراگو_.  
بین همه شاید تنها کسی که لوکی اونقدری اهمیت میداد تا اسمشو حفظ کنه.  
توپاز بدن رو بلند کرد و توی دستگاه انداخت و روشنش کرد.  
دستگاه با سر و صدا به کار افتاد و کمی بعد از اونطرف چیزهای قرمز و درازی بیرون اومدن. کمی طول کشید تا لوکی متوجه بشه اون گوشته.  
 _داشت گوشتش رو چرخ میکرد_!  
لوکی قبل از اینکه سرش رو با وحشت بچرخونه نگاه کوتاهی به گرندمستر و توپاز انداخت.  
میدونست توپاز حق نداره سرشو بچرخونه. این کارش بود. ولی لوکی دید که چشماشو بسته و دستای گوشتالوی بزرگش میلرزن.  
و گرندمستر... جوری با لذت نگاه میکرد و لبخند میزد انگار که داره یه تاتر کمدی تماشا میکنه.  
\- واو لوکی! دیدی... دیدی چه هدیهای برات گرفتم؟  
از پشت به لوکی نزدیک شده و سرش رو راست نگه داشت تا مجبورش کنه نگاه کنه.  
\- توپاز! بعدی!  
دیگه بوی رز نمیداد. چیزی جز بوی خون حس نمیشد.  
\- لوکی... چشمات رو باز کن. _چشمات رو باز کن_!  
صداش انقدر سرد بود که باعث بشه لوکی فقط اطاعت کنه. پاهاش سست بودن و اگه گرند مستر با یک دستش سر لوکی و با اون یکی دستش دست چپش رو نگه نداشتهبود حتما به زمین میفتاد.  
یکی یکی تبدیل شدن اون موجودات بیچاره به کوهی از گوشت رو تماشا کرد. فقط اونایی که لوکی باهاشون خوابیدهبود نبودن.  
کسایی که توی مهمونی بهش تیکه انداختهبودن، چند نفری که حتی لمسش کردهبودن... حتی اون دختر جادوگر ریزه میزه که لوکی بدون لاس زدن صرفا از مصاحبت باهاش درباره جادو لذت بردهبود!  
لوکی همش رو تماشا کرد. حتی نمیدونست از کجا به بعد شروع کرد به گریه کردن.  
وقتی بالاخره تموم شدن احساس کرد باید خودش رو بکُشه.  
ولی فقط چرخید و سرش رو توی سینه گرندمستر مخفی کرد.  
-هیسسس... آروم باش. ارزش ندارن براشون گریه کنی.  
نگفت تموم شده. _نگفت تموم شده_!  
گرندمستر لوکی رو بلند کرد و به بالاترین طبقه برج برد. نسیم خنک اشکاش رو توی چشماش خشک کردن و این باعث شد چشمش یکم بسوزه.  
’ ** _هنوز تموم نشده._** ‘  
و زیاد طول نکشید تا بفهمه پرده آخر این نمایش چیه.  
شام اون شب استیک بود. و اونقدر زیاد که کل مقامات و حتی جنگجوها هم استیک خوردن.  
اون همه گوشت از کجا اومدهبود؟ نیاز به پرسیدن نیست.  
لوکی و گرندمستر توی اتاق غذا خوردن.  
لوکی نمیتونست حتی به غذا نگاه کنه. نگاهش رو از گرندمستر که با لذت میخورد برگرفت و از پنجره به آسمون ساکار خیره شد.  
-چرا نمیخوری؟  
گرندمستر هنوز بوی خون میداد. صداش هم سرد بود.  
لوکی به بشقاب خالی نگاه انداخت: اشتها... ندا–  
قبل از اینکه بتونه بفهمه گرندمستر دو طرف صورتش رو گرفت تا دهنش رو باز نگه داره.  
\- اینجوری خوب نیست، لو-لو. باید غذاتو درست بخوری. فکر نمیکنی به همه کسایی که وقت گذاشتن و درستش کردن توهین میشه؟  
دقایق بعدی شاید ترسناکترین دقایق زندگی لوکی بودن. گرندمستر فکش رو نگه داشت و محبورش کرد همه استیکش رو بخوره.  
بعد که همش رو قورت کرد بالاخره رهاش کرد تا بره و همش رو بالا بیاره.  
*************  
صبح دوباره بوی رز اتاق رو پر کردهبود. لوکی آروم چشمهاش رو باز کرد. گرندمستر توی بالکن ایستاده و به بیرون خیره شدهبود.  
لوکی ردای سفیدش رو دور خودش پیچید و کنارش رفت: گرندمستر...  
\- اوه! صبح به خیر لو-لو! خوب خوابیدی؟  
\- گرندمستر. چرا دنبال من اومدی؟  
چهره جدی لوکی باعث تعجب گرندمستر شد. با هم داخل اتاق برگشتن.  
گرندمستر کنار لوکی رو مبل نشست و شروع کرد: من و تو... ام... توی یه دنیای دیگه ملاقات کردیم. وسط زندگی روزمرم یهو یه پسر قدبلند با... آه... با فشن عجیب غریب یواشکی وارد پارتیم میشه و فکر میکنه من نمیفهمم. تو خاصی واقعا. ولی اونموقع باهوشتر بودی، شایدم برای زندگیت ارزش بیشتر قائل بودی، چون سریع تسلیمم شدی.  
آهی کشید: ولی همه چی وقتی اون برادرت... اممم... جرقه ظاهر شد به هم ریخت. اون... اون تو رو برد و قبل از اینکه بتونم بیام دنبالت فهمیدم مردی. خودتو... خودتو برای اون و آدمایی که انقدر نسبت بهت بیاهمیتن فدا کردی. من اونجا نمیتونه برت گردونه.  
لبخند زد: ولی منِ الان میتونه ازت محافظت کنه تا چیزی ناراحتت نکنه. همه چیز برای توئه عزیزم.  
لوکی آروم به گرندمستر نزدیک شد و سرشو روی شونش گذاشت.  
ش

_**پایان آرک اول.** _

 


End file.
